notbmfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
The Weapons of Night of the Blood Moon There are currently 6 usable weapons in Night of the Blood Moon, though only 5 are usable in the main game. Each weapon has a unique trait, upgrade, ammo count, and are each unlocked by an individual value. The player also has the ability to dash, and slash. If the player is using a gamepad the weapon will be directed towards either the right or left analog stick. If the right analog stick is not being used then the left will be looked at for 360 degree direction. Currency Feathers Feathers act as currency in Night of the Blood Moon. Players accumulate currency by killing enemies, and bosses. Obtaining Each enemy will add 1-3 feathers into the players currency wallet. Bosses add larger amounts of currency into the players wallet: * The Conductor: 500 Feathers * The Watermelon King: 1000 Feathers * The Dream Knight: 4000 Feathers Usage Feathers can be used to buy weapons for the main arsenal, or put towards Eclipse Mode upgrades. Ammo Ammo in Night of the Blood Moon does not come easy. The player starts with a base ammo count of three, and each weapon uses between 0-2 of the resource. Ammo is regained by defeating enemies. Enemies will give a minimum of one ammo, but some may provide more. Some bosses will refill both ammo and health. Ammo can also be picked up. Sometimes enemies will drop ammo feathers on the ground which can refill the ammo. The dog pet can also dig up ammo feathers. Weapons Main Game Weapons Featherang * Ammo Cost: 0 * Upgrade: Unbreakable At 0 Feather Cost/Currency the Featherang is the first weapon the player will gain in Night of the Blood Moon. It is the only weapon in Night of the Blood Moon which costs 0 ammo. The name comes from the feathers, sharp nightmare creatures beak at the front tip, and the boomerang mechanics. The Featherang has 4 potential states; Held, Throwing, Returning, and Broken. If the boomerang's state is Thrown, Returning, or Broken the player will have a -1 to Damage debuff, and will be unable to use another featherang. To balance the lack of ammo required, and push the player to still act with intent, the boomerang will break on contact with walls if it is in it's return phase. After breaking an outlined boomerang will drop and wait for the player to pick it up. Upon picking it up the player will immediately be able to use the weapon again. Dark Bow * Ammo Cost: 1 * Upgrade: Bullet Piercing The dark bow is the most gun like weapon in the primary arsenal. It can be unlocked for a cost of 50 feathers / currency. The Dark Bow fires sharp and pointed feathers towards the players inputted direction. This weapon takes a lot of influence from games like Nuclear Throne, and other twin-stick shooters. The feathers fired from the Dark Bow will create a hitbox which does 2 damage upon interacting with an enemy. If the player has not upgraded the Dark Bow the feathers will be destroyed. Else the feathers will continue through and damage any other enemy they come into contact with. Beak Shot * Ammo Cost: 1 * Upgrade: More damage dealt on contact with an enemy The Beak Shot is a hook shot like weapon which lets players grab on to walls, or grab on to enemies. Though boss enemies are currently un-hookable it is planned to have them act as solid objects. Upon using the Beak Shot a dart will shoot out towards the players chosen direction. The dart will continue in the chosen direction until it comes into contact with either an enemy or a wall. If the dart comes in contact with an enemy the dart will then pull the enemy toward the player, and let go once it is with-in reach of the players melee ability. The dart will also cause one damage to the enemy upon first collision. If the player has not upgraded the Beak Shot 1 damage will be done, else 2 damage will be done. If the dart comes into contact with a wall the player will be pulled towards it in an invulnerable state. Once the player reaches the wall the dart will let go and the player will go into a neutral, and vulnerable state. At any moment the player can dash out of the wall-grab. Sotark * Ammo Cost: 1 * Upgrade: Dark element deals AOE damage Sotark is a randomized spellbinding orb which the player can unleash onto anywhere at a click. During original development the orb was inspired by the toss and return mechanics in God of War. Sotark, is Kratos backwards. Like the bombs, Sotark's is able to damage the player with the lightning element. Sotark has multiple elemental functions which each do their own damage or effects. When the player uses the weapon for one ammo cost the Sotark orb will go to where the player has designated on the map. After 3 seconds the orb will return back to the player, and follow while using a secondary ability type. Sotark's upgrade will let the orb cast out dark cloud hitboxes during the dark element phase. Bombs * Ammo Cost: 2 * Upgrade: Bombs will not damage player Bombs are the only weapon that costs more than one ammo. When the player uses a bomb it will launch from their coordinates and bounce off walls until either of two conditions are met: * The bomb comes into contact with an enemy * The bomb bounces 3 times, and hits a wall a fourth. Once either of these conditions are met the bomb will explode creating a large hitbox which deals 4 damage. The hitbox can damage all entities including bosses, the player, and enemies. Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode lets the player fire multiple of the Featherang, Bombs, and the Dark Bow. It uses a gun named 'The Obliterater. The gun rotates around the player similar to the Dark Bow, and uses it's own bouncing bullet weapon type. The Obliterater The Obliterater fires out bouncing bullets. The amount of bullets fired is equal to the players Eclipse Mode level divided by 2. These bullets each do 2 damage (The base damage for all weapons and attacks). Weapon Breakdown Category:Weapons